


Roommates|Negan X Reader

by PrettyEpiic



Category: Negan (The Walking Dead) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, June27th17, Negan - Freeform, Negan fic, Smut, prettyepiic, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyEpiic/pseuds/PrettyEpiic
Summary: A young girl struggling with finances puts an add out for an older roommate. Thinking since he's older and wiser he would be more about relaxation and responsibilities. She soon learns she's moved a modern day Hugh Hefner into her home. Will she regret it or will she be devoured by his charm?





	1. Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ((I wrote this before I had a beta! Please overlook my flaws.)) || Find more of my work @ prettyepiic.tumblr.com

  
"Seeking older, and responsible tenant." That was what I had in mind when I asked Negan to move in with me to help my struggling ass. I never thought this well spoken, calm, and charming gentlemen would be a modern day Hugh Hefner.  
"We should put up a revolving door for your bedroom entry." I rolled my eyes and scoffed as Negan strolled out of his sanctuary. He was fashioned with a washed out black button down, that was slightly covered by a midnight black jacket. He was wearing his favorite black frame glasses. He looks to be going on another date for the 4th time this week. Negan looked at me with a smirk and met my comment with a booming laugh. "What's wrong, is the little girl jealous?" "Hah! Jealous of what exactly? Your old ass and those whores? Uh no thanks I'm good!" I rolled my eyes and spat a disgusted sound under my breath.  
He continued the small quarrel as he approached the front door, turning the knob. "Well I'm deeply sorry that you prefer little boys over grown men. And those WOMEN, aren't whores. They just know what they want, and who to go to, to get it." I sat there with my textbook and assignment in my lap feeling defeated. He turned to me with a devilish grin, basking in his glory "Good night little girl. Don't wait up!" Opening the door, he left and I sat there in my thoughts.  
"Fucking prick. Little girl. Fuck him." When indeed I would totally fuck him because let's be honest, he is delicious. Tall lean body with long slender legs. His eyes were dark and NORMALLY kind. They became hooded when he was intrigued and could shoot daggers into your soul when he was bothered. His sun kissed skin was adorned with tattoos and dark hairs scattered and bunched about. Many times I imagined kissing them and running my fingers across them. His face was soft yet had chiseled features that were peppered with black and grey scruff. His lips were thin but defined and could express a killer smile. His smile showcased dimples. Craters on the moon didn't compare to the magnitude of magnificent that was indented upon his face when his lips curved. His swagger was laid back and comfortable but he knew how to dress up on special occasions. He exuded confidence when he walked and talked. You couldn't tell him nothing! In his eyes he was a God. He was extremely funny, and witty but sometimes I thought he was a sex feen with all his flirtatious remarks. I didn't mind it to be honest I mean.. It made me feel wanted and that was something I didn't feel too often. It wasn't anything of significance to him though because let's be honest. He's a lion that will devour anything that moves. I'm just a naive little lamb.  
"Snap the fuck out of it." I tried coaxing myself out of my head but I kept reverting back to.. Negan. I had a crush on him and he had no idea. I thought it to be safer that way because the last thing I need is a sticky situation. Truth be told I was afraid of his experience, and his dominance. He was 51 years old and quite sure of his wants and desires. I was a virgin. A24 year old virgin, going through college. Course after course, and degree after degree still searching for what the fuck I want out of life. That could explain my debt and not being able to live on my own. Not to mention my sex life, or should I say the lack of.  
It was 2:30 in the morning and I tossed and turned while laying in bed. I was wondering what HE was up to. Probably fucking some older woman because that seemed to be his preference. Here I am just laying in bed a total pathetic mess wondering what my hot, old roomate is up to. "Well you're not that pathetic Y|N. you do have a date to go on tomorrow night" I thought to myself out loud. Yeah but I'm sure it won't compare to the magnitude of fun Negan's dates have.  
As my train of thought reverted back to Negan probably drilling some lucky broad right now, I dipped my hand below the blanket. I closed my eyes as my hands trailed lightly down my stomach, and dipping below my panties. I thought of him as my fingers glided across my damp lips. I bit my lip wishing that he was touching me, making me feel the erotic pleasure I was about to tread upon. I spread my legs so that my lips welcomed my finger. I twirled around my clit, and let out a light breath. "oh my god, I need dick. Prefferably his." I whined out loud while furrowing my brows and touching myself.  
All of a sudden I hear the front door slam shut. "Good night" a deep voice cut through the air. My heart jumped, and my hand immediately retreated from my heat. What the hell? Does this prick ACTUALLY think I stayed up to wait on him? Well you kinda did, I mean you were just touching yourself while in deep thought about him. He doesn't know that though! Wow! He is fucking full of himself isn't it? "Good night!" I yelled back shifting hard into the pillow before rolling over and huffing. His head popped around the corner of my door "What's wrong doll? You feeling frustrated, is there any-thing I can help you with?" He asked with a guttural tone laying emphasis on 'anything'. My eyes focused on him in his leather clad jacket, and dark wash jeans. As my eyes soaked in his beauty I uttured, "Oh no, no. Not at all. I just was thinking about my latest assignment." A small, tight smirk showcased upon his lips. "You know I just wanted to apologize for my aggression earlier before I left out on my date. I know it can get boring for you, just sitting home doing assignments all the time. Not having any fun. I get your frustrations doll, I really do."  
He actually sounded quite sincenre and I appreciated that because well it does get fucking boring as shit! "Thanks Neg. It does get kinda boring but.. Not tomorrow though because I have a date!" I said with a bit of overexcitment even though I was honestly like, whatever about it. His head tilted to the side, and his eyes squinted. "Ohh well look at you! Taking a break from your studies to have some fun. Hmm. Alright doll, don't let me keep you from your sleep." He patted his hand on the door and that was it. It wasn't much but it left me feeling quite good inside actually. He apologized, and now knows I've a hate date to attend tomorrow. He's not the only one getting any action around here. "Who am I kidding." I said outloud rolling my eyes, and drifting off to sleep.  
"Good morning sunshine" a rustic voice woke me. "What time is it?" Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and focusing on the remarkable figure standing in front of me shirtless and in blue boxers. "It's time for you to wake up kitten. Dawns approaching, it's a brand new day." Negan smirked with a gleam in his eye. "I'm sorry I don't think I beckoned for you to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn OR AT ALL for that matter!" I sarcastically huffed out before rolling over and jumping out from my cozy comfort zone.  
I stood there in a long tshirt, and purposely bent over just a little so that he could take in the underside of my asscheeks as I picked up my pajama shorts on the floor. Negan leaned back and smiled with a soft laugh before turning on his heels towards the door. "I just thought I would keep the apology tour going, and make you some breakfast. Sort of like a peace offering." I rolled my eyes and headed out of my room trailing behind Negan as he led me to the table filled with breakfast.  
His voice interupted the silence as my eyes took in the goodness, he had laid out in front of us. "Have a seat baby doll." I sat down in front of a plate with pancakes, fruit and bacon. It made me laugh because it was a work of art. "That's cute, a smiley pancake. Alright alright, if you do this every time we have a little fight, I say we should fight more often!" I exclaimed with a small laugh before shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth. He watched me, his eyes focused on my lips glistening from the bacon grease. His top teeth lightly tread across his bottom lip before bringing a glass of orange juice to his mouth.  
"This is delicious Negan! I didn't know you could cook so well."  
He raised his brows before taking the glass from his lips and licking them. "Well, that's something many women don't know about me. If I show them not only can I fuck them into ectasy, I can cook too, well then they would be stage 10 clingers instead of stage fucking 5."  
I threw my head back and laughed before choking on a piece of food, and taking a drink from my juice.  
"What's wrong, Y|N, was that too much information for you to swallow."  
I shook my head and giggled "No. That's something that I did not know, But I'm glad that you showed me that you can cook. That could come in handy."  
"Maybe someday I'll get to show you a few other things as well. I am pretty fucking handy as a matter of fact." he smirked with a devilish grin  
I bit my tongue as I felt a hot coil of heat whind up in the pit of my stomach. "Well I don't know about that, I mean. I wouldn't want you having to deal with a stage 10 clinger. That is, if your bedroom skills are as good as your cooking skills." I laughed gidily before standing to take my plate to the kitchen. I was actually astonished at my flirtatious remark to be honest.  
He watched me as I rose from my seat and headed to the kitchen. His hand under his chin while his long finger strode between his lips. "I'm not worried about that. But you better fucking believe it baby doll. There's a lot of skills I excel at."  
I smirk at his confident cockiness. "Alright well I'm going to get ready for the day. I've a lot to get done before my date! Thanks for breakfast" I smile and head off into my bedroom, and shut the door.

 


	2. Breathing Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan waits for your return while you’re off on your date. You return to learn some interesting things about him. Those interesting things turn into a hot and heavy set of events. Something happens that neither one of you anticipated…

"Alright, what do you think?" I pranced into the living room in front of the television that Negan was watching. His eyes widened as they trailed up and down my black and gold clad body as my leggings clung to every curve I owned. My lips sparkling with translucent gloss. My eyes fluttering with a smoked-out lid, and long luxurious lashes.

"Damn girl. You look gorgeous!" He complimented with a sweet, and deep tone.

"Thank You very much sir." I tilt my head snapping it to the side with a wink, and smirk.

"Ho Ho." he let out with a husky breath. "Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were on a mission to reel this fucker in."

"Well duh, I mean... That is the point of a date."

"Oh yeah it is but you just... I've never seen you so… Grown up looking." His eyes bore through me as his tongue rested against the inside of his upper lip. "There's just something about you that's usually so... Innocent."

I smiled a toothy seductive grin. "I'm not that innocent," I crinkle my nose and laugh. "Look I just wanna have a few drinks, and get some dinner. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less," I say as I rest my hand on my hip, and shrug. Negan looks at me with an expression of doubt.

"Negan, I know it's hard for someone of your age to look at someone of my age as a grown woman. But yes, there's a grown-ass woman underneath those sweats and ponytails that I'm always wearing. Also, just because I look extremely sexy it doesn't mean I'm trying to get laid!"

"Shit! I was mistaken. I just thought you were a little girl, but... Look at you all grown up! Woman on a mission to go after what she wants, and knows what she doesn't. I think you should just stay here to be honest. I mean, I'm sure I would be better company. I'd be better at raking in the ‘grown-ass woman’ essence that you're spouting off right now. Little boys don't know anything about that, or what to do with it. "

I laugh at how blown away he is. How he's almost begging for me to stay and pay HIM attention. All I did was get dressed and glammed up. Yet he is, in fact right, right now I am gleaming with confidence but still definitely unsure of what I want.

"I just want to have a good time tonight, and I feel good about it. He's a sweet guy, and I never said he was a little boy." I mention as I turn on my feet, ready to head out.

"Let me be the judge of that. Bring that fucker over when your date is finished. I want to meet him. I gotta see the cut of his jib…"

I roll my eyes.

"Negan you're not my daddy, therefore, you don't need to meet my dates." 

I see a grin adorn his face accompanied by his tongue rolling across his bottom lip. His fingers fondling his peppered beard. "I could be. If you'd let me."

"On that note." I say turning the knob on the door "I'll see you later.... daddy." I wink and say in a sarcastic tone. I hear him groan before I shut the door and head out on my date.

Hours pass and Negan paces in front of the panoramic windows thinking to himself. Thinking to himself about Y|N and what she could possibly be doing. Negan looks at his watch "What the fuck! It's been 2 1/2 hours. Dinner dates don't last that fucking long." Negan huffed, and puffed. 

"Well they do if you're fucking." his inner dark thoughts, crept out of his mind. Negan threw his arms up into the air and crashed down onto the sofa. "There's no fucking way the princess is fucking some guy she doesn't even know. Not to mention she's just too damn innocent. I know exactly what's up with her. She's trying to make me jealous." he thinks out loud to himself before picking up the remote to the tv and flipping it on. 

Negan sits still, consumed by his thoughts. “If she thinks I'm going to be sitting here on this sofa waiting for her to get back, well she has another thing coming.” Negan reaches for his phone to dial one of his waiting playmates, but just as he does he pushes his phone back down into his pocket as he hears the door begin to creak open. 

"Oh, hey daddy! You waited up for me, how sweet of you." I bellowed as I threw my crossover bag across the coat rack, and began walking to the sofa. 

Negan scooted over, and I sat down, shoving my flats off, and throwing my feet up onto the couch. Negan’s eyes studied me, and tried to figure me out. I know he has been wondering what I've been up to the whole time. His eyes tell it all. To be quite honest, the date didn't even last that long. I just decided to occupy my time instead of coming home super early and looking lame as fuck.

"So. How'd your date go?" Negan cut through the silence with his smooth as silk tone.

"Well it was great! We had lots of chemistry until he started to grossly eat, and lick his oysters while staring at me in a manner that made me extremely uncomfortable." I say before remembering I want him to think I had a blast. "Of course, that was towards the end of the date, so it was mostly a great time!" I smirk while biting my lip and taking a deep breath.

A small curd of air echoed in Negan’s throat as he studied me. "You had a great time? Well, it's only 8:45 why the fuck are you here if it was so great?"

My eyes dart down, and I begin wiggling my big toe. I do that when I'm nervous and in my thoughts. "Ok. It was so boring. All he did was talk about himself. He was so boyish, ugh. Oh, and the oyster thing, totally happened but… He had to be out of his mind to think he was going to be licking me like that. I'm just so pissed, honestly, that I spent $90 on a manicure and pedicure, and he didn't even get that far to enjoy it."

Negan laughed loud in a rugged tone throwing his head back, and holding his stomach.

"It's really not that funny, dude." I say, feeling annoyed that I actually opened up and told the truth.

"Yes, the fuck it is. You're such a princess. You are more annoyed about him not being able to enjoy your fucking nails and feet? What the shit! Did you want him to fuck your toes instead of you?"

"God no! Ugh!" I say, as I twist my face into a disgusted manner, and then follow with a laugh after I really think about it. "It's just something that makes me feel extra pretty. Besides if he got to see them he would probably want to fuck them. He seemed weird enough." 

I push my leg out into Negan's direction and start to wiggle my toes in front of his face, grazing his beard. "See aren't they pretty!" I laugh and giggle, taunting him with my little toes.

"Get your crusty-ass feet out of my face doll! Get a refund while you're fucking at it." He booms with laughter as he tries to push my foot away from his face. 

"Oh please! Admit it! You like them!" I say as I begin to curl my leg back until I'm stopped by his large manly hands. 

My face becomes straight, and I'm watching him as he runs his long index finger over the curvature of my foot. The way his hand slowly descends from the arch of my foot to my neon pink painted toes, I begin to have the feeling he is actually liking this.

"Shit doll, you do have some cute as fuck feet. Your toes are perfect. Yeah I'd fuck them." Negan spouts as he looks in my direction and gives me a devilish grin. His eyes gleaming at me with full sincerity.

"You're a freak Negan, seriously." I say, as I try to abandon his firm grip on my foot, to no avail.

"Calm the fuck down," he purrs, as he takes both of his hands and begins massaging my foot. 

I relax as the sensation feels so nice. I've never had my feet rubbed by a man before and, quite honestly, it was making me hot. His large hands, gripping and kneading my dainty foot.

"You're so weird," I softly say so that he doesn't think I'm enjoying it too much.

"Darlin' why don't you let me show you that I'm not that much of a freak. I mean, it can be quite enjoyable for you too. If you agree to letting me show you." He says licking his lips and lifting his brows.

"I highly doubt letting you, or anyone else, suck on my toes would be enjoyable." I say as I rip my foot from his grip and curl it back up towards me.

"I got a feeling you'll like it doll. Trust me." he smiles.

I put my finger to my mouth thinking about it... I'm not really thinking about it because honestly well, I don't mind. He's older and knows what he's doing so…

"Alright. Just show me so that I can rest assured you're not that much of a fuckin freak and there actually is pleasure for the other party. I mean, whatever you know what I mean."

He smiles a wicked grin as my foot meets his outreached hand. 

"Brace yourself doll. This is nothing like you've ever felt before," he says as he begins to rub my foot. He trailed his fingers lightly under the flat of my skin. He then lifted my foot to his lips and goosebumps cascaded down my skin at a rhythmic pace as I felt his beard tickle the underside of my foot.

I braced myself as his parted lips and my toe became warm and wet, enclosed by his lips.

"Oh my god." I said as I shifted my body back into the couch, feeling like wind just threw me backwards by the jolt that went through me.

His eyes focused on me as he brought his tongue in circular motions and his mouth sucked me firmly. I felt the lips between my thighs become dampened. I didn't expect this to take place, I mean... He's licking my toes and it feels fucking amazing. My eyes went to roll in the back of my head as I felt his teeth scrape my skin. I caught myself escaping reality and I slowly pulled my foot away. 

Negan smiled coyly and looked me deep in my eyes. 

"You taste just like I fucking imagined you would. Sweet and fulfilling. I like that." He purred deeply as he bit his lip.

"Great my feet taste good. Ha ha! Thank you for that, I mean. My confidence just shot ALL THE WAY UP!" I laugh, "Honestly, it did feel nice. I've never experienced that before. It's still weird though."

"I don't know why you fucking act like it's so fucking weird. When someone likes you, they tend to like every fucking thing about you." Negan retorted still trying to explain his foot fetish. All I got out of that sentence was… “When someone likes you…”

"So... You like me?" I ask with widened curious eyes and fluttering lashes accompanied by a smirk on my face.

"I wouldn't be fucking living here if I didn't, doll. You can be annoying as fuck but yeah, I fucking like you." he rehearsed in a nonchalant kind of way, while pouting his bottom lip out and tilting his head.

"You can be so sweet and then just diminish it all in one sentence."

"Yeah, I have a fucking gift. It's worked so far."

"Oh, has it? I wasn't sure because, you know, you're still single," I retort back, rolling my eyes.

He adjusts himself on the couch, and points his thumb towards his chest, "I choose to be single. It's happy hour at the pussy bar and I can eat whenever I want, and whoever I want."

"Yeah that's gotta be so fulfilling," I say as I wrinkle my nose at his filthy mouth. Not gonna lie though. I kinda dig that shit. Fuck.

"I am not complaining. I only complain when there's one that I want and I can' t have." he smirks wiggling his brows at me.

"I'm sure, for someone who always gets their way, it can be an annoyance, but you can't always get what you want."

"Oh yeah it's annoying. Annoying as fuck, especially when you know they want you to have it, and they're just afraid because it'd be their first time."

I stop dead in my tracks as his words remind me of words he said earlier. I'm ‘annoying as fuck’ so he said. Now, not getting a certain pussy, is annoying as fuck. Oh, my god. Is he talking about me? First time? Oh my god... He knows. How does he know? 

My palms begin to sweat, and my words begin to escape my mind. "Oh... Oh, ok... Yeah... I'm going to get some vodka. Do you want anything?" I trip and fall over the lamest excuse I could find to get the fuck out of this conversation right now.

I rise from the couch and walk towards the kitchen. I open the dishwasher to grab a glass and I feel hands grip my waist. My body jumps as I turn to be face to face with Negan. My body presses against the counter as he's only mere inches from me. His arms still around my waist while words begin to attack my eardrums.

"Why don't you just stop this little charade? You want me."

My brows furrow at his accurate accusation. "Want you? How do you figure that? My sarcastic pet names?" I follow up with his conclusion, acting as if he's crazy and doesn't know what he's talking about. 

"No. It's the way you look at me. Your eyes don't stray from mine when you speak. You could be silent and I would know just what you want to say. The way you cross your legs when you see me walk around the house in a towel." He laughs and grits his teeth. "I thought about dropping it a few times but didn't want you to combust on the brand-new couch. I also wasn't quite sure you'd know what the fuck to do with it, being a virgin and all."

"What? I'm not a virgin... How did you know, is it that obvious?" I pulled on his arm asking, while dropping my head and feeling embarrassed a bit.

He smirked allowing a laugh to escape from his throat, "Well for one, the fucking fact you haven't crawled into my bed in the middle of the night is a BIG one. I've been dropping hints for months about how bad I want to...devour you…watch you come undone around me."

I roll my eyes in disbelief at his proclamation. At the same time, my core tightened at his words, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "You're so full of yourself Negan! You actually think someone would take it upon themselves to just go into your room, unannounced, and try to fuck you?! Me, of all people?" 

His head dropped in a faint laugh before raising his head to align his dark hungry eyes with mine. "Y|N, stop fucking playing yourself sweet thing. You know what it is that you want. That's why you put the ad out for an older tenant. I'm sure you had countless others fucking applying but you chose me. A handsome fucking devil."

My body exploded from the inside. He knew me so well. He was so fucking right, and for so long I wanted him to make a move but I was so afraid. Here he is...right in front of me...wanting to devour every part of my being.

My eyes adjusted, piercing into his deep, hazel orbs. His eyes opening and closing slowly. His hands climbed up my sides and gripped my forearms, allowing his fingers to graze down them and then darting down to clasp tighter around my waist, before running his hand over the small of my back beneath my shirt. He gently pushed himself against me making me lean firmly against the counter. His hips push into me. His chest rising and falling against my breast with every breath he takes.

 

(Add gif)  
His scent taking over all of my senses as I breathed him in. Like a spell, he had me unable to move or think of anything but him. Speechless, my eyes bore into his causing heat between my legs to ignite. His lips curved into a soft seductive smile as he stared down into me with those...hooded hazel eyes. 

He smiled as if he knew what was behind my gaze. My dark brown eyes studied him, every wrinkle, and every hair of his, tantalized my desire even more. He slowly descended in the direction of my lips. He met me with a gentle, yet scruffy touch. My body was captivated by his touch. His fingertips on my bare back sent my arousal into a frenzy.

His mouth swooped down and enveloped my bottom lip grazing me lightly with his teeth. I raised my arms from my sides and firmly gripped his hips. My body shifted as I raised my head even more, begging him to taste me. He dove deeper into my presence, and I felt his tongue slide between my parted lips. 

Suddenly, our tongues collided and pangs of pleasure shot throughout my body. I felt a wetness grow between my heat as his tongue perfectly massaged mine. He tasted like whiskey coated with a faint hint of smoke. My hands moved against his hips, up his sides, and resting on his shoulders. 

My fingers dug into him, pulling his body closer to mine. His moans accompanied our heavy breathing as he felt just how much I wanted him. "Touch me," I whimper into our kiss... 

Without hesitation, I felt his hand leave the curve of my back and rest upon the side of my chin. His thumb rubbing the outskirt of my mouth while he kissed and savored me. He began trailing down my neck, and halting at my breast. He firmly grasped my breast, causing an instant yelp to escape my lips, making me release from the kiss and throw my head back.

I pushed my pelvis into him and I could feel his hardness against me. With one arm still on his shoulder, I brought my other hand to the front of his pants. I brushed against it, grabbing it in desperate need.

"Dirty girl..." He smiled before his tongue entered my mouth again and as it did he brought his hand to my mound. Rubbing me softly through my tight leggings causing the fabric to sink between the slit of my lips. "Daddy got this little girl’s pussy all wet." 

My throbbing pulsating heat caught my mind on fire and all I saw was passion. It engulfed my entire being and I wanted this man so bad. I took his head into my grasp kissing him back harder, my tongue vigorous against his. I felt the front of my waistband lift from my body and he slid his large hand down the front of my pants.

His wrist curved into me as I felt his fingers take position against my lips. He slid those long slender fingers between my folds fingering the wetness that coated them and focused attention on my aching clit. He drew circles with the tip of his pointer finger, while his middle finger slid up and down the slit of my wetness. The tip of his finger hovered over my core, lightly pressing against it, causing my body to quake. 

"Negan." I breathed into his mouth as he stared into my eyes. I closed them in pleasure almost fainting in pure bliss.

"Open your eyes and look at me," a guttural purr commanded me.

As my eyes opened to align back with his, my blurry passion filled vision came to and, as I focused on him, I felt his finger slowly slip inside of me. My brows furrowed and he smirked with delight, biting and licking his lips. He rested his head into the crook of my neck kissing it and whispering, "You feel sooo goood." 

His other finger leaving my clit and joining the other to play inside of me. Moans echoed throughout the kitchen as he slowly finger fucked me. My panties were now soaked and my legs were weakening. My legs gave out but he caught me, bringing me up with his hand, making his finger dive deeper into me. His knuckles pressed against my lips. I gripped at his head, running my fingers through his short dark hair, pulling, shaking and gasping for air as he took my breath away. 

My body pressing firm against him as my hips grind into his fingers. His palm caressing my clit as his fingers easily slid in and out of my creamy core. 

"I want you so bad," his needy, deep silk voice whispered in my ear accompanied by faint licks and sucks. 

"I need you, Y|N! Your bed or mine?" he groaned.

"Mine. The sheets are cleaner" I said managing to find a bit of wit. 

Negan laughs into the kiss "You're so fucking cute, doll." 

I kiss him back as he continues to finger me against the counter. I moan and thrash as the sensation is so pleasurable. I'm almost brought to my knees once more when he removes his hand, and grabs me by my arm.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable. Now that you know just how handy I can be, I want you to feel the other skills I'm quite fucking spectacular at," He smiles and wiggles his brows.

"DING-DONG!" the bell interrupts the haze of passion. I push Negan away, and go walking towards the door. 

"No, no! Don't, let's finish what we started doll," he pleads with me.

"No! It could be important. We've got all day, and all night." I wink before I open the door, and am taken aback by whom is behind it.

"Monica!" I exclaim, allowing Negan to hear me so that he's quite aware that one of his whores is the one who decided to be the interruption. I hear the bathroom door shut abruptly. He's probably in there right now talking his wood down. “Fuck, why did I answer the door, damnit!” 

"Is Negan home?" she asks with a catty grin.

"Um yeah. He's in the restroom, would you like to come in?" 

"Hey Negan," she brushes past me, and she greets him as he comes from the bathroom looking reformed. 

My heart is aching just a bit, but my pussy is definitely dying silently. I think quietly to myself as I'm so unamused with this situation.

"Hey Monica. You should've called, me and Y|N were about to…" 

"Oh, Negan, it's fine. Amber just called in a heaping mess. Apparently, her asshole boyfriend just broke up with her. I'll catch you later, y'all enjoy your night," I say as I twirl on my feet, grabbing my crossbody bag before exiting the awkward room. 

Negan is still filled with desire and sexual frustration. He stares at what's in front of him, and wonders what he should do about it…


End file.
